Temporary Home
by NinaJoFoster
Summary: Carrie Underwood song for The Fosters!


Temporary Home

Callie's POV

Callie couldn't believe she was starting another foster home. Oh well it can't be worse than the last, she thought to herself as she turned and gave her brother a small smile and took his in hers as they made their way up the rickety steps each carrying old, faded, and falling apart back packs in their free hands, with their social worker Bill following their trail into the newest foster house.

Jude's POV

 _Little boy, six years old_

 _A little too used to bein' alone_

 _Another new mom and dad, another school_

 _Another house that'll never be home_

Well Bill tells us that we will be staying with the Sullivan's this time around.

After being here for a month and a half, Bill comes by for another visit and as always he has to speak with each Foster kid alone. There are a lot of foster kids here and he goes from oldest to youngest, most of the time I am last or second to last while Callie is close to first. When he finally gets to me he asks me how I like living here.

 _When people ask him how he likes this place_

 _He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

 _"This is my temporary home_

 _It's not where I belong_

 _Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through_

 _This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_

 _I'm not afraid because I know this is my_

 _Temporary home."_

Ana's POV **(Has this ever been done?)**

 _Young mom on her own_

 _She needs a little help got nowhere to go_

 _She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out_

 _'Cause a half-way house will never be a home_

Mariana looks up at me with her cute little 5 year old eyes at the shelter one night, and asks when we will have a permanent place to stay. I know the answer to her question is not within my knowledge yet but still I answer her.

 _At night she whispers to her baby girl_

 _Someday we'll find a place here in this world_

 _"This is our temporary home_

 _It's not where we belong_

 _Windows in rooms that we're passin' through_

 _This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going_

 _I'm not afraid because I know this is our_

Temporary _Home."_

20 years into the future.

Callie's POV

I make it to the hospital and I see Jude first. I run to him and let the tears roll down my already tear stained one. After a few minutes I look up and see the rest of my beloved family there. Stef and Lena, Brandon, my husband and my kids, Mariana, Connor and their **(Jude's and Connor's adopted)** kids, were all there for Jude and me. After hugging them all I enter Donald's room.

 _Old man, hospital bed_

 _The room is filled with people he loves._

I ask him why he had to leave me not expecting an answer but getting one anyway. He told me he was not mean to live forever and he always knew he would have to go at some point after all this isn't his forever home.

 _And he whispers don't cry for me_

 _I'll see you all someday_

 _He looks up and says "I can see God's face"_

 _"This is my temporary Home_

 _It's not where I belong_

 _Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through_

 _This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going_

 _I'm not afraid because I know this was_

 _My temporary home."_

Stef's POV

Imagine that I outlived Lena; I know I never thought it would happen. What, with her constant eating healthy I thought for sure she would outlive her kids, but no it didn't happen. At the harsh age of 82 she passed away, peacefully I might add.

I think back on the few days before her death, she was released back to me to come home. Three days she was peaceful, then one day I came downstairs and couldn't find her so went out into the back yard. There she was leaning against Frankie's tree whispering, when I got close enough I heard her say she was coming to be with her soon.

As soon as I heard her say this I threw myself down next to and told her to tell me why she said that. She told me she said it because no one can live here long enough and she knew she was fixing to die. And after she told me this she died in my arms. Her last words being…

 _This is our temporary home_

Right before I slipped away with her!

 **Okay look I know this is kind of depressing but I read a Fanfiction on Girl Meets World page where I got my inspiration to write this! It is written by Cassie-the-Librarian! Trust me its good so check it out! s/11365108/1/Little-Toy-Guns - This is it! Go there! This is defenetly a one-shot!**


End file.
